


Why Is It Always The Locker Room?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A bit of a naked scen at the end, AU, Blam Week 2016, M/M, Sam and Blaine in a locker room, but nothing too graphic, jock/cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: My first entry for the Blam Week 2016! The more Blam, the better!
The theme for today was Jock/Cheerleader, I hope you'll like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so I'm sorry for the mistakes tat I hope are occasional =)
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate this ficlet to Laura, my beta on my two Wickling fics, because she does an awesome job and is simply amazing =D

Spying on the cheerleaders during practice was probably the dumbest thing Sam Evans had ever done. Coach Sylvester was not soft with spies, and even if Sam attended the same school, she was so paranoid she would probably skin him alive if she ever caught him. He ducked low behind the bleachers as Sue howled in her megaphone, telling her cheerios they were as useless as her iPhone without battery. She then ordered them to take the routine from the top, and he perked up eagerly.

Sam was not a creep. Not at all. He was not here to spy on young women in short skirts. Not that there was anything wrong with girls in short skirts! He was seventeen after all, and a guy, but he would never ever perv on girls like most of the guys would do.

No. The reason behind his sudden interest in Cheerios practice was right at the bottom of the pyramid. Thin, but strong, with nicely corded arms, bright hazel eyes, and dark hair that used to be gelled flat on top of this guy's head, but were now beginning to get loose from the sweat. Yes, a guy. Blaine Anderson, to be more precise. 

Blaine Anderson had caught Sam's eyes the minute he saw him after joining the football team, and had made his bisexuality skyrocket. Of course, the guys would not understand, so Sam had kept his crush secret, until the previous week, when the guys had caught him starring at Blaine in the cafeteria.

Turns out, getting slushied sucked. The first time, Sam had shrugged it off, he had ducked fast enough to only get the front of his shirt soaked. The second time, he had not been that lucky, but he had shrugged it off as well.

The third time, it had happened in a crowded hallway. There had been no hope for Sam to escape. And the three guys had emptied their cups right on his face, and god, slushie did burn when it got into your eyes. So Sam had gone still and tried to wipe the slushie out of his eyes as everyone laughed around him, violent chills running down his spine as the slushie slowly dripped down his shirt and jeans.

But then, Blaine had intervened. The cheerio had crossed the hallway and put a hand on Sam's arm very softly. Sam had opened his eyes, and had died a little bit when he had seen the kind and compassionate hazel eyes of the other guy in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He had asked, and his voice was magic. Smooth and kind, and Sam had died again.

"Oh, you know, just chilling." He had replied, and instantly fought the urge to slap himself. Blaine had cracked a shy smile as Sam stood there, dripping with red frost, starting to shake from the cold.

"Hum... You should clean up. The red dye sticks if you wait too long. Unless you want your hair to remain red for the rest of the month. I have shampoo if you want. I can lend it to you, and I'm sure Coach Sylvester won't mind if we let you use the Cheerios showers."

Sam had agreed of course. He could feel his nipples hardenning and his... Parts shrivel because of the cold he was feeling. But after his shower, he saw that Blaine had abandonned his shampoo (which worked miracles) and had left Sam alone in the locker room.

And ever since then, Sam had started spying on the Cheerios practice just to be able to see him. And everytime, he was in sheer awe in front of the other guy's skills and beauty. Sam smiled when Blaine lifted one of the girls effortlessly. His arms flexed and made the sleeves of his uniform stretch around his biceps, and Sam let out a little sigh. He kept watching the routine, his eyes not leaving Blaine, and gaped at the dificulty of the routine.

When they finished, in a very still pyramid, Sam almost clapped. But Sue howled once again.

"You make me feel like I just died inside!! Hit the showers!"

And that was Sam's cue. He attempted to leave discreetly, but he saw the cheerios swarm in his direction. With a pang of panic, he ran into the locker room, hoping nobody had seen him. He rushed into the wide room, and balled up in a corner when he heard the door open. He froze when he saw Blaine walk towards the locker and let out a heavy sigh. And then he started removing his uniform and Sam choked quietly.

Blaine finally got rid of his neon green briefs and Sam felt the blood rush into his face. He tried hard no to stare, but he could not help himself. He had heard girls around the school, and most of them seemed to agree that Blaine's butt was litterally one of the best thing in this world. And Sam had to agree at that very moment. He looked at the locker room door with anguish, waiting for the moment he could escape without Blaine noticing he was there. But then, what if he ran into the other male Cheerios? Why were they not in the locker room anyway?

He looked back at Blaine who turned around to grab a towel. Sam froze, as the other guy's body was now in full view, and he crawled backwards slowly. Thankfully, Blaine did not seem to notice him, and went to the showers.

Sam waited until he got the water running and got up very slowly. He proceeded carefully through the locker room, stealing glances at Blaine to make sure he still was oblivious to Sam's presence while he tried not to swoon. His eyes lingered for a moment as Blaine rolled his head under the spray, water glistenning on his skin. His eyes were closed, and he let a small groan escape his mouth.

The sound distracted Sam. He tripped over a bench and fell right into a locker room, cursing loudly as he banged his head on the metal door. He was seeing stars. That was not good, he thought as he got on all four.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Sam jumped and opened his eyes, his face falling as Blaine knelt next to him, eyes wide with concern. He had a towel around his hips, thankfully. "What are you doing here? Football practice ended an hour ago!" Sam was about to answer when he suddenly realized.

"How do you know I had football practice an hour ago?"

And Blaine went red. And he started to babble unintelligibly. Sam let a warm smile blossom on his face and looked inside the other guy's eyes.

"Have you been watching?" He asked, secretly eager to know the answer to that question.

"I... Uh..." Blaine stammered, his blush growing deeper and deeper. "It was... Uh... Brittany wanted to see..." He attempted, but went silent when he saw Sam smirk. "Okay! Yes! I've been watching!" Blaine admitted in a groan. He looked away, still as red as a tomato. Sam chuckled and kept his eyes on Blaine.

"I don't have any problem with that. In fact, I watch Cheerios practice almost everyday." He confessed. Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw that girls in short skirts have a strange effect on you jocks." He muttered with irony.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in guys with tight pants." Sam replied, and laughed when Blaine's eyes went wide.

The following week, Sam walked through the hallways holding hands with Blaine as everyone started gossiping about them. But Sam did not care. Because he was dating Blaine, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
